New Secrets of Past, Present, and Future
by pianoluva
Summary: Ok, now I'm just experimenting with this one so give me your reviews and I'll see how it goes. This is just going to be a story about secrets and things revealed about some of the characters. Love, hate, to die for, and some just random stuff. R&R. Thx


_I wish, but I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! This beginning part is just a memoir of the last episode of the entire show Yu-Gi-Oh! to get in with my story I give full respect for WB for making this show and a job well done to create it. I am not trying to plagiarizer or take credit for, I would never do that. I thought it would a responsible lead in my story! Thx for inspiring me with all your WB and I hope all goes well in the next show that you create! _

"_My..God… What's up with the eyes?" Joey said staring at the glowing Egyptian eye on the ancient carved wall._

"_Now that the battle ritual as been complete the Eye of Udjat that guards the spirit world has been awakened and the spirit of the great pharaoh that was trapped in the Millennium puzzle for 5000 is now free." Isisu said to the group of confused minds._

_Everyone gazed up at the Pharaoh ready to enter in the spirit realm, and awwwed in understanding._

"_So, this is it?" Tea said starting to cry._

_When the Eye of Udjat was fully blinding by its radiant golden light it was time, "The time has arrived; Tell the Eye of Udjat your name!"_

"_I am the son of Atnamkamen. My NAME IS ATEM!" Atem raised his voice so that the door to the spirit world would open. _

_The Eye of Udjat split in half and the doors were opened. Atem, without even looking back, starts walking step by step, inches from reaching and fulfilling his destiny. _

"_PHAROAH!" Screamed, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi._

"_DON'T GO!" Tea screamed to the friend who dearly to her._

_Atem stopped and looked up at the door and realized his friends were behind him; wanted him to come back._

"_So……..that's how it ends, right? Tristan said sarcastically and a little pissed off. "NICE!"_

_There was a pause and Tristan continued._

"_You think you can just come and change everyone's lives…..and THEN JUST LEAVE!" Tristan started wiping his eyes from tears he's cried._

"_What Tristan means is that we don't want to say good bye?" Yugi said wiping his eyes as well."_

"_Exactly………Pharaoh. I know walking through that door mean your spirit will finally be free and it's all for the best, but it doesn't seem fair, I mean, I feel we were all just getting to know you," Tea said having tears run down her face and slip off her chin._

_Atem was sensing Tea's love for him and remained motionless, seeming to be unknown of how he was feeling._

"_In fact, you were just getting to know yourself, and now your being taken away from us," Tea screamed him and taking a breath. "I know we should be happy for you, but it's really hard to do that, when your loosing your best friend, and you'd just don't understand why it'd have to be that way!" Tea pulled her hands to her face to shield her eyes from the gleaming light from the door to wipe her eyes and to be happy for Atem…._

"_I guess there are some things we're not supposed to understand." Joey cut in to speak. Tea looked up shocked to him. "Just look at me, I go through half my life not understanding what's going on."_

_Joey paused and looked deeply at Atem trying to have him see how he really feels right now._

"_But, I know that true friends are hard to leave, but it seems impossible to forget them." Joey looked down for a second then looked just back up at him with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. "And even though his state wasn't as long for us to have liked, we're lucky we even knew him at all."_

_Atem looked down and looked up again and stared at the light, having Joey's word ring in his head. Remembering them, Treasuring them, Locking them within his heart! "Thank you, Joey." Atem said to himself._

"_Good-bye Atem, and Good luck!" Tea said to herself._

_Atem then took another step but Joey then stopped him again._

"_Hey Atem, hate to break it to you, but your not going anywhere."_

_Atem suddenly looked up and came to focus of what he just said. Shocked he lifted his head to give Joey attention._

"_Cuz, everything you've given us stays within our hearts!"_

_Atem finally turn around to looks at his friends and family just to seen them one last time._

"_Right!"_

"_And like we always say, It's Your Move!" Yugi said with a big smile on his face and some tears left over on his eyes._

_Atem puts a thumb up as he walks away in the bright light. Everyone else puts thumbs up as well to cheer him on._

_Atem still walking and still visible transforms into the Mighty Egyptian Pharaoh with his dark purple cape flying in the wind. His priests, friends and family greet him on the other side, in the spirit world and the door close. Tea moves but Joey pulls her shoulder, to prevent her from moving anymore._

"_He's gone!" Tea said crying again._

"_Well Pharaoh, Good-bye!" Yugi said also crying._

_All of a sudden the whole tomb started to shake and crack. _

"_Huh?" Bakura said._

"_What's going on?" Joey said._

"_An earthquake!" Duke screamed._

_Yugi looked at the millennium stone and it suddenly cracked and fell through the floor as well as all the millennium items._

"_Look the Items are gone." Yugi pointed._

"_Um, Yug, we should do the same."_

_Joey pulled Yugi out of the way and pulled him to the entrance._

"_Run for your life!" Mr. Mouto yelled out._

_Mr. Mouto then started running also and Mokuba said, He's right, let's go."_

_Now everyone was running from the falling ceiling and the falling columns as well moving swiftly to the light of the outside._

_At that moment, Shadi's spirit appeared to signal his good-bye as well and good luck to the group._

_When everyone safely exited the tomb, the tomb collapsed and dust flew everywhere, but then diminished very quickly. Everyone started in aw in how this all came about so quickly._

"_Now that the Pharaoh has returned to the next world, the millennium items have been permanently sealed and our duty as the Pharaoh's tomb keepers is complete." Isisu said confident._

"_So is this the end? Feels weird!" Tristan said confused._

"_Yeah?" Joey whispered._

"…………_Well, what were you geeks expecting?" Seto butted in._

"_Fireworks……..Sappy Music……..Something. At least make one of your wrap-up speeches, Yug?"_

"_Well…….sometimes at the end of one adventure is the beginning of another!"_

"_Yeh, much better." _

Tea was awoken by a loud bang outside the door. Tea fumbled off the couch and headed to the door. Tea was sleeping at Joey's house with Serenity because of the whole thing that happened with Atem.

I wonder if he knew that I kinda liked him. I wish I would have told him before he left, I regret not telling him. I miss him so much. I think everyone kinda misses him. Yugi hasn't been himself lately; he hasn't dueled in a few weeks since we got back.

Shuffling her feet toward the door she rubbed her eyes to see clearer. She reached for the door knob and turned it to open it. There was no one there, but there was a package on the floor. It said: Address 1552 Domino Main Street Apt. 3B Tea Gardener.

"Wait, how did? I don't technically live here. How can?"

She looked at the sticker to see who it was from and it said: Unkown from the Country Egypt.

"Egypt, what?" Tea screamed and Joey ran into the main room and saw Tea at the front door.

"Tea, what's up?" Joey said putting his hands on her shoulders. "What's that?"

"I dunno?" Tea said taking the package to the dinning room table. "It's from Egypt and it has my name on it sent here."

"That's odd."

"What's going on in here, brother?" Serenity said rubbing her eyes to focus them.

Serenity was wearing two piece pink pajamas with sky blue pok-a-dots on it. Her reddish-brown hair was tied up in a ponytail with stay hairs pulled in front of her face. She finally looked at her brother in confusion, as of the look on Joey's.

"It's nothing, Sery. Tea just got a weird package in mail from Egypt when she doesn't even live." Joey said explaining to his sister. "It's just weird that who ever sent this to you knew you were living here, Tea."

"Hey I know. Hey I'm going to take a shower and I'll open it later after breakfast, I'll make?"

"Sure, I love it when you cook, Tea?" Serenity said jumping up and down.

"Ok Serenity. Just give me a few and I'll cook what ever you guys want."

"Yeah!" The Wheelers said together.

Tea then went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. But the strangest thing is that, Tea look very sharp in the mirror and she could the slightest fade of PHARAOH ATEM!


End file.
